


Meetings

by The_Sleepy_Silurian



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: the whole cast is mentioned at some point so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sleepy_Silurian/pseuds/The_Sleepy_Silurian
Summary: The war is over, the people freed, and order restored. And yet some old scores are still in desperate need of clearing up.Based on events said to have taken place in @vividfantasy7 ‘s wonderful fic A Beautiful Exchange (highly recommend you read it to understand the context of the events described in this fic).
Kudos: 10





	Meetings

It had been two weeks since the trial.

Two weeks since Talia: newly crowned Queen of Xeris, defender of Earth, and hero of the final battle against Gramorr had defended her once sworn enemy with every bone in her body. The woman in question had made her life a living hell for so long, that to anyone watching, this sudden bout of caring from the normally frosty princess would have seemed entirely out of character.

And yet despite all this, here she was; clutching a small hairpiece with a green gem, waiting to be admitted to the tower in which the sorceress was being held. A guard soon arrived-still bedecked in his ceremonial outfit from Iris’ recent coronation- and quickly ushered the bluenette queen into the visiting room. It was a small round chamber containing a dusty window, two rickety wooden chairs, and a table that looked just as decrepit as its fellow pieces of furniture. A heavy door barred any further progress into the depths of the tower. Not that anyone else was in any of the other cells. This prisoner was…. unique to say the least.

Talia sat down lightly as the guard withdrew so as not to damage the meager chair, and was quickly consumed by thoughts of the past month. Rallying the other kingdoms to provide aid and troops for the resistance. That horrid final battle against Gramorr that marked so many final experiences. The last time she saw several of her friends alive.

The last time she saw…. her.

She who’s ghostly presence followed Talia everywhere she went, suffocating her like a shroud that no one else could see. Izira’s return made it all the more difficult to do what she had come here to do, to forget what-

“Here she is your majesty. Sorry it took so long, though I still don’t see why you care about this witch so much”. A different guard had just come through the adjoining door; a tall man with broad shoulders, and dark purple hair. Hair the exact same color as the boutonnière pinned to his dress uniform.

An Iris.

How fitting.

Her mind began to wander. Thoughts of Iris, still wearing black in mourning even after all this time. Of Carissa, who will never spar with her again. Of Aurianna who loved everything about Earth… who would’ve loved these flowers…

The bluenette was jolted out of her reverie as the guard wrenched a young woman into the room; a strongly muscled hand harshly gripped around her upper arm.

When Praxina stumbled slightly into the room, Talia was struck by how frail she looked. Her Ephedian prison uniform-a simple gray dress that ended in a ragged hem just above the knee- hung slightly loose from her already petite frame, and her face was drawn and pale. The only thing that seemed unchanged were her eyes. They still glared daggers at the man who was treating her with such contempt. Though she wisely grit her teeth and said nothing of the offense.

“My business with her is none of your concern”. Talia’s voice was cool and clipped as she addressed the guard. Who in turn was slightly taken aback by her harshness.

“Y-your majesty I only meant-”

“It doesn’t matter what you meant” continued the Xerian queen “All that matters now is that I may speak to her in peace”.

The man blushed slightly and with muttered apologies quickly pushed Praxina out of the doorway then turned and shut the huge door. Only after a series of clicks signalling the many locks being secured did the dark sorceress turn to face Talia. She said nothing, but sat down warily when the queen gestured at the opposing chair. Nothing was said for several minutes, each sizing the other up.

Talia assumed she looked vastly different. Her battle gear being replaced with a luxurious gown befitting someone of her new position as queen. And if she had appeared stiff before, the combination of new responsibilities and trying to hide massive amounts of grief was making her countenance downright statuesque. Her eyes quickly scanned Praxina, taking in all the seemingly insignificant details she had missed before. The chipped nails, the dark circles around her eyes, and… Her gaze lingered on what appeared to be a thick, heavy collar around the sorceress’s slender neck. Noticing this sudden interest Praxina crossed her arms, leaned back onto the hind legs of her chair, and smirked heavily.

“Noticed this lovely thing have you? It was a parting gift from your officials after that farce of a trial. Even though they already took my gem”-at this she gestured at where her butterfly clip used to be-”they’re still paranoid the scary witch is going to break out some dark magic and hurt someone!” As she spoke the last few words she quickly unfolded her arms and rocked the chair forward so she was nose to nose with the Xerian queen, hands seemingly poised to cast a spell.

As Praxina’s leering face suddenly appeared at the end of her nose, Talia immediately jumped up from the table. A fighting stance and magic circle were summoned in the blink of an eye. This display of blatant distrust prompted a cackle from the former which was quickly silenced by a glare from the bluenette. However her eyes continued to glow mischievously as Talia slowly righted the chair she had knocked over and sat back down.

“What does it do?” Talia growled angrily.

“Oh nothing much,” the sorceress replied nonchalantly “only a concentrated lightning spell if I try and use any type of magic. Nothing I haven’t gone through before. I’ve heard it was inspired by something humans put on disobedient pets…” she muttered darkly while tracing the edge of the collar absentmindedly with a nail.

Talia balked slightly. The irony of the situation was sickening. Considering what Praxina’s magic symbol was, not to mention that no-one had run this by her; and a torture spell? No matter what Praxina had done in the past it seemed a bit heavy handed. Especially keeping in mind that both she and her brother had defected from Gramorr once they learned what he did to their parents.

Her brother…

That was the reason she was here in the first place. She had seen Mephisto’s ghost wandering her castle, presumably in search of his twin. It was bad enough having to deal with the ghosts of all the soldiers who had died, not to mention Carissa and Izira. She hoped that by bringing Mephisto’s gem to his sister he would achieve peace and fade, or at the very least stay with Praxina instead of aimlessly roaming the royal palace of Xeris constantly scaring Talia. With this in mind she slowly pulled the small piece of jewelry out of the folds of her dress and laid it down in the center of the table without a word.

If Talia hadn’t known her better she would’ve thought the dark sorceress would break down and cry right there.

Praxina was the picture of despair. All the sarcasm and wit of earlier disappeared from her like a force field falling. Exposing a truly broken young woman who had lost what little she had in this cruel world. Despite her best efforts to appear emotionless in front of her former enemy her hand still shook as she hesitantly scooped up the twisted piece of metal, as if it might turn to dust at any moment. Once she had assured herself that it really was her brother’s gem, Praxina’s knuckles turned white as she clutched the small piece of jewelry to her chest.

Talia’s heart ached with the memory of holding her sister’s medallion similarly that horrible night after the crystalline lights festival. And again after the final battle…

It was to much.

The amount of grief in the room was smothering her.

“I will return with any news of the trial and your subsequent punishment. I’m also going to speak to the guards about letting you keep that”. She gestured slightly at Mephisto’s gem prompting Praxina to nod numbly. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused as she lost herself to shock and memories.

“I hope you both can find piece” Talia said in a hushed voice. The only reaction she received was another indifferent nod as she stood up.

An Earth saying about drowning men and straws jumped to mind as Talia turned to leave.

She thought it morbidly appropriate.


End file.
